


Now You Owe Me

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die’s late. Shinya’s worried and it’s raining cats and dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://irmavep777.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://irmavep777.livejournal.com/)**irmavep777** for winning 2nd place in the Die Birthday Challenge!  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan

Shinya leaned against the wall of Die’s apartment building, doing his best to shield his body from the rain under the minimal awning that was a part of the architecture. But his effort was completely in vain as the wind whipped the droplets of water toward him anyway. He huddled further down in his jacket and let out a sigh, checking his phone for the millionth time. Die was late.

It wasn’t like his lover to be late to things and he was honestly worried. Die hadn’t answered his phone and he hadn’t answered the buzzer for his apartment, either. Maybe… he was stuck somewhere and his phone was dead. But then, if it was somewhere with a phone, Die would have called him by now. He pursed his lips a little and tugged the hood of his jacket further down over his face.

The minutes slipped by, leaving more and more rain in their wake. As night fell, the temperature plummeted and chilled the slender man to the bone. Shinya shivered and finally lifted his phone up, punching out one more text to Die. _’I hope you’re okay. I’m freezing. Going home… sorry.’_ He flipped his phone shut and pushed away from the wall, heading back down the street in the direction of his own apartment.

He was only a few blocks away when someone ran straight into him, knocking him flat on his ass on the ground. A loud grunt sounded from the other person as they squirmed their way into a crouch and then stared down at him. Red hair dripped down in the other’s face, the face of his lover. Shinya groaned when Die flopped on him and hugged him rather than helping him up. He wriggled under him and grunted. “Let me up!”

Die pulled back, grinning as he stood and helped Shinya from the ground. They stood facing one another for a long moment, both of them dripping wet. The guitarist laughed softly and then grabbed for Shinya’s hand, tugging him back toward his place, completely without explanation as to why he was so late.

A few minutes later, they were inside Die’s apartment, both of them dripping in the small entryway as they shed layers of clothing. Shinya gasped when Die plastered him to the wall, strong hands pushing Shinya’s hands up over his head. “You know… I’ve always wanted to do this,” Die’s sexy voice rumbled close to the drummer’s ear.

“Do what?” Shinya asked, his voice trembling ever so faintly. He was still worked up over the fact that the other had quite literally run into him and now was acting like this. He tugged one hand free and ran it lightly over Die’s cold, wet arm, slicking some of the water off as he did.

“This.” Die moved then, pressing his lips to Shinya’s, tongue darting out to taste him as he caressed the drummer’s thin waist. His hips pressed forward with shocking heat just under the damp fabric, his length hard and warm against Shinya’s hip. He let out a soft possessive sound before he slipped both hands down to start unbuttoning Shinya’s jeans. Three buttons later, he shoved the fabric down the drummer’s legs, pushing his boxers down just after.

Shinya shifted slightly under the touches, his hands coming to rest on Die’s shoulders, fingers curling there while he trembled slightly. This wasn’t really what he’d been expecting, not at all. Die pressed close for a moment and then slipped to his knees, wide brown eyes staring up at Shinya for a moment before he leaned forward. His tongue slid out, lapping at the head of the drummer’s cock, swirling there for a moment before he engulfed half the length in his mouth, sucking noisily.

The drummer groaned, his hands flying into Die’s hair, clinging on for dear life while he stared at what the other was doing to him. If it was a distraction, it was a damn good one; that was for sure. The guitarist’s head bobbed, his lips sliding over Shinya’s length, tongue flicking over the slit each time he got all the way to the end of his shaft. Every movement was punctuated with a soft sound of pleasure, a faint whimper or a low moan. Just the sounds alone could have driven Shinya over the edge.

He breathed out, letting his head fall against the wall, hands still clutching at that red mass of soaking wet hair. He pushed his hips forward just a little on every downward plunge of the guitarist’s mouth, not really forcing him to take more, but being an active part of the blowjob. The journey to his end wasn’t all that long, as Die knew exactly what he was doing. Shinya whimpered and then cried out Die’s name as he spilled himself into that waiting mouth.

Die allowed him to finish before he pulled back, swallowing and then smirking up at him. He got to his feet, pressing a quick kiss to Shinya’s mouth before he turned, heading down the hallway toward the bathroom as he stripped his shirt from his frame. “Now you owe me.” The sound of his laughter filled the small apartment and left Shinya staring open-mouthed after him.

**The End**  



End file.
